civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Polish (Civ6)
Relics provide +4 , +2 and +2 . Holy Sites receive a +1 adjacency bonus from districts, instead of +0.5. |leader-agenda-name = Saint |leader-agenda-description = Tries to build up , and likes those that also focus on . Dislikes civilizations with a weak output. |empire_name = Polish Empire |adjectives = Polish |location = Central Europe |size = Est. 120 thousand square miles (312.6 thousand square km) |population = Est. 38,483,957 |irl-capital = Various (Gniezno, Kraków, Warszawa, Płock) }} The Polish people (or Poles) represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their default colors are dark red (#790002) and pink (#E47574), and they are led by Jadwiga. They are available with the Poland Civilization & Scenario Pack, which was released on December 20, 2016. The Poles' civilization ability is Golden Liberty, which allows them to claim all surrounding tiles when they build an Encampment or a Fort in their territory and changes one of their government's Military Policy Card slots into a Wildcard slot. Their unique unit is the Winged Hussar, and their unique building is the Sukiennice (which replaces the Market). Strategy Golden Liberty and Winged Hussars The unique features of Poland and its leader allow you to pursue a wide variety of victory conditions, though you have a good incentive to incorporate religion into your strategy. Golden Liberty brings back the "Culture Bomb" of Civilization V and allows you to steal territory from your opponents, making city placement less crucial for the Poles as long as you build Encampments and Forts strategically. When using Jadwiga, this also allows you to instantly convert enemy cities, thus saving you from having to spend on Missionaries and Apostles. You can capitalize on this advantage by waging limited wars against your neighbors, converting and capturing their cities one by one and edging closer to a Religious Victory. Winged Hussars are helpful in this endeavor, as they can push back enemy troops and clear a path for the rest of your army to advance on a city. After making peace with your opponent, build Encampments and Forts to convert any cities near the one(s) you captured, reorganize your forces, and go to war with your opponent again if you need to spread your religion to more of their cities (and if you're worried about the warmonger penalties, wait until you've discovered Diplomatic Service and can declare a Holy War). An understated side of Golden Liberty is that it converts one Military policy slot into a Wildcard one. This gives Poland, along with Greece, access to a Wildcard slot from the very beginning of the game. Although not as strong as Greece's ability, it allows Poland to effectively race for an early religion by discovering Mysticism and running Revelation afterward. In contrast, other civilizations have to discover Political Philosophy to run a Wildcard policy, which slows their discovery of a religion and may cost them the opportunity to add the beliefs they desire to it. Lithuanian Union If you prefer a more peaceful approach to victory, you can play to Jadwiga's other strengths. Build Holy Sites and Theater Squares in all of your cities and focus on maximizing your and generation - later on, you can use your accumulated to patronize Great Artists, Musicians, and Writers, whose Great Works will generate vast amounts of for you. You can earn even more by adopting the Reliquaries belief, building the Mont St. Michel and Cristo Redentor wonders, and purchasing many Apostles to send to other players' lands - even if they don't convert a single city before they're defeated, their free Martyr promotion will give you Relics that will provide you with additional , , and for the rest of the game. To make the most use out of your Apostles, consider using all of their charges except for one, then feed them away to gain a Relic. Also, consider taking up the Monastic Isolation belief if you also want to have a backup in Religious Victory path. In the later eras, keep a few Military Engineers on hand to build Forts for protection from aggressive neighbors and steal their territory if they settle dangerously close to your cities. Sukiennice Regardless of whether you plan on playing more offensively or defensively, you should develop Polish cities for commerce. Build Commercial Hubs in every possible city, then fill them with Sukiennice and enjoy the extra (from domestic trade) and (from foreign trade). Be sure to augment your Trade Routes via policy cards to provide further boosts. Some, like Triangular Trade, are good for both types of routes, while Market Economy only impacts international routes. If you're aiming for a Culture Victory, international trade will speed you along by further increasing your output. In Gathering Storm, the University of Sankore has good synergy with this building since it makes domestic Trade Routes even more powerful for Poland. While Harbors (with Lighthouses in the expansions) can also increase your Trade Route limit in cities without Commercial Hubs, they do not provide the same bonuses the Sukiennice does. Building and developing Commercial Hubs should therefore be a much higher priority. Victory Types As mentioned above, a Religious Victory is the most logical choice for Jadwiga's Poland, though her unique ability makes a Culture Victory feasible as well. A Domination Victory is also a possibility, and will be facilitated by the well-trained military units from their Encampment districts. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Alojzy * Blazej * Czeslaw * Dobrogost * Grzegorz * Janusz * Jaroslaw * Lech * Slawomir * Zbigniew Females: * Adelajda * Aldona * Berta * Franciszka * Jagoda * Katarzyna * Milena * Patka * Radomila * Waleria Modern males: * Bartosz * Cyryl * Feodor * Flawiusz * Janusz * Kacper * Maciej * Szymon * Tadeusz * Wilus Modern females: * Angelika * Brygida * Danika * Ewa * Kaja * Lucja * Magdalena * Pola * Wiktoria * Zofia Trivia * The Polish civilization's symbol is a white eagle with a crown, which also appears on the Polish coat of arms and the Order of the White Eagle. * The Polish civilization ability is named after a political system in which all nobles were afforded extensive legal rights and privileges. * Poland is also playable (as the "Polish Nobility") in the Jadwiga's Legacy scenario, in which it is led by Stanisław Potocki. Gallery File:Civ6 - Winged Hussars Up Close.jpg|The Winged Hussar, Poland's unique unit File:Sukiennice in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Sukiennice, Poland's unique building File:Polish capital.JPG|Polish capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements Category:Polish